The Garden
by flirtandflounce
Summary: But you don't want me anymore, how can it be? Look what you've done to me. Draco/Pansy


This drabble is based of the song **The Garden** by Mirah.

-.-

_But you don't want me anymore_

_How can it be?_

_Look what you've done to me_

They were destined from birth. A Malfoy and a Parkinson. They were fate. Destiny had laid a hand. Finally the chance to unite the two bloodlines. The purest of the pure.

She was ten. It was the day of her tenth birthday party, the entire Parkinson clan plus the majority of their family friends were attending. He would be attending.

"You'll be together forever," her mother had whispered into her ear, pushing her long chocolate locks away from her face. They both stared into the mirror, like mother like daughter. Pansy twisted her face to hold the same expression she thought to be refined, dignified.

"Forever," Pansy repeated softly, moving her hand up to touch the side of her face. "He'll be mine."

-.-

They danced together only once. Pansy felt her heart collapse and her faith disappear. He didn't like her! But what wasn't to like? She was beautiful. She was smart. She was his _match_.

Even when they did dance, his eyes seemed to be too focused on something behind her, but every time she tried to see what he was looking at, all she'd see was the giant cake.

A giant cake. He was distracted by a giant cake.

-.-

"Please talk to me, Draco," her fingers grasped the ends of his cloak, tugging him backwards so softly that she was certain he couldn't feel it. He did though, shaking her off. He couldn't bear her touch, not anyone's. But especially not hers.

She was just so _Pansy_. Wanting everything and pretending to want nothing. Holding the world at her fingertips but too damn _Pansy_ to do anything about it. Snarky, but stupid. Smart, but naïve. Ignorant. _Pansy._

"There's nothing to talk about," he sneered, ice cold eyes backing her away. So cold. So distant. So Draco. Pansy reached for him again against her best judgment. If only she could reach out to him, feel his flesh against hers again, see him at his most vulnerable moment again. Trembling and collapsing on to the bed, his arms wrapping around her protectively and planting a sloppy kiss against her naked shoulder. She didn't want to believe it, but that was a distant memory. Long gone.

She refused to believe him, refused to let go. She reached out a final time, this time connecting with his bare arm. The coolness of his skin startled her, but she didn't let go. She couldn't let go.

Before she realized what was happening, he had thrown her off again and disappeared down the corridor.

-.-

Maybe it was because she was too pretty for him. Maybe it was because she was too smart for him.

Or maybe it was because she was too much for him. Always wanting more than he could give. The attention, the comfort. She wanted everything from him and he only wanted nothing.

A warm body.

-.-

She was beautiful, tragically so. She knew in her eyes held all the sorrow of a long lost lover. With a single pursing of her lips and a glance under those ski-slope lashes, she could have anything. Literally anything.

Except for him.

He was immune to her tricks. He never picked up the cards she played. He breezed by them so skillfully, so masterfully. He could weave her around his finger in mere seconds and unravel her in another. He could read her so well that by a fleeting blink he knew exactly what she was thinking. She was an open book to him, one he had read over and over again.

Maybe that was what made her want him so bad. He was the only boy she couldn't have. Even when she did have him, she didn't _have_ him. Twisted between silk sheets and husky looks weren't intimate enough.

Even as she pressed her lips to his and whispered that they would be together forever and he grinded himself up against her tiny body, she didn't have him. He was long gone. Someone else's. If only she knew who.

She was certain he didn't know either.

-.-

"We were convenient," he hissed, throwing her arms off and stepping away. She watched his form, long and toned, lean against the window, peering out. She briefly saw his hand move to the window as if he was reaching out to something, someone. But the second she blink he was turned to face her again. "You and I. We were nothing but a convenient way for our parents to band together to support Volde-"

"Don't you dare start with me about that bullshit!" she sneered, stepping forward again, the clicks of her heels echoing on the tile. "I was not _convenient_. I was there for you! I picked you up off the floor, dusted off your knees when no one else would! Who do you think let it slip to Slughorn to go easy on you sixth year? It certainly wasn't Zabini or blasted Goyle. Who do you think kissed your bruises and supported you even when I knew you were making the stupidest decision of your life? So don't you start to me about it being convenient, it was _anything_ but convenient!"

He shook his head, his lips twisting in a familiar way. Never directed at her before. She had never been on the receiving end of such a glare, or such an angry look. It almost broke her in two. But the façade couldn't drop. He wouldn't win. He didn't get to walk away from her. They were supposed to be together forever and she'd be damned if she let him go because of a Greengrass.

"Don't you see Pansy?" he snarled, his arms stretching out, "Don't you see what's around you? The war is over, Voldemort is _gone_. We can't sit here in our Pureblood mania forever. I've-I've found other ways to live and you need to too!"

"I'm not sitting here in Pureblood mania you bastard! I'm being realistic. Do you honestly think Potter and his butt buddies are going to welcome you to their side with open arms? Do you-"

"Shut up Pansy!" he screamed. "Stop trying to make this into something it isn't. I do not want you anymore."

"Draco-" she gasped, her ribbon unraveling and the mask falling to the floor. She tried to pick it up, hide her emotions, but the tears came crashing down her cheeks as he walked through the door. She screamed after him desperately, "Draco, you'll regret this! You'll never get me back! You'll be unhappy for the rest of your life!"

As the door shut behind him, she sunk to the floor, because she knew he never would be.

-.-

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
